


Enigma

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless Simon discovers something new about Raphael. Inspired by a video of David playing piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I recently saw a video of David playing piano on a fan page for him and insomnia has inspired me to write. Unbeated.

***  
Simon couldn't sleep, earlier he had been so thrilled to learn Clary and Jace were siblings, he could finally have his shot with Clary, and then guilt had quickly kicked in.

How could he be happy when his best friend was suffering?

And he knew, oh he knew, Clary would forever see him as only her best friend.

He really needed to learn how to let go.

I have all of eternity now that I'm a vampire. That bitter thought quickly popped into his mind.

He tried to think of other things.

Why would Raphael make me his advisor? I know absolutely nothing about vampire politics.

Raphael; he was a puzzle, he could be aloof and then welcoming, aggressive when needed, but also have a caring side.

Simon knew he had made Raphael frustrated during training so many times; he truly needed to put more effort into it.

Just then he heard piano playing and it was so beautiful, the melody was sad, but so beautiful.

Simon walked to the music room and was surprised to see Raphael seated at the piano, his eyes were closed, but his hands seemed to move as if he had every key memorized.

Raphael had peaceful look on his face; his guard was down as he was obviously lost in the music he was creating.

And his hair wasn't gelled, it was wavy and loose. He looked younger and so carefree.

Simon felt his heart constrict, at least it would have if he wasn't already undead. He felt like an intruder.

He was an intruder.

The other musically inclined vampires at the hotel always performed before an audience, or a couple of trusted friends.

Raphael had obviously meant for this to be private.

Simon backed up and quietly returned to his room.

He tried to get to sleep, he usually dreamed about Clary, but tonight was much different.

He dreamed about the enigma that was Raphael Santiago.


End file.
